The Suite life tales
by bravestarr
Summary: This stroy is about the adventures of Carey, Kurt, Zack, and Cody and the rest of the suite life gang.
1. One last kiss

Carey ran into her suite and shut the door. She sank down to the floor and you could tell she was out of it.

Carey's POV: Kurt kissed me in the lobby. It was magical and it brought back the spark my life was missing. Of course, I could not tell him that because we are divorced. He is so mysterious that I never know what he is going to do or say. That is one of the things I like about him. I also like his six pack abs, his huge muscles, his hair, his face, and his… No, I can't think like that because he is my ex, but he is so… No, this has got to stop.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I kissed Carey; I kissed Carey! I can't believe I kissed Carey! All of my emotions are raging. Man, why did I kiss Carey? Why did I kiss Carey?

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: I walked into the lobby and Kurt was there. There was an awkward pause until Kurt broke the ice. He said "Carey, you look hot in that dress." I blushed and just stood there silently.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I told Carey that she looked hot in her dress and there was an awkward silence. Carey was just standing there blushing. I tried to kiss her again and she pulled away and I don't know why.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: Kurt tried to kiss me again and I pulled away. I ran off crying because thinking about why we got divorced hurts. I started to look at our wedding album and I cried some more. Just knowing how happy we used to be and what happened a few years later.

End of Carey's POV

It was five years earlier and Carey and Kurt were still married and things took a turn for the worse.

Kurt's POV: Carey was yelling at me again. I can't believe it. I do one little thing and she blows up in my face. I stormed out of the house ignoring the boys only caring about myself.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: Kurt keeps spending my money without telling me and he is ignoring the boys more and more. I just don't know how much longer this will last. I walked into our room and found a note it said "I wish I never married Carey I would be better off without her." I started to cry when I heard Kurt walk in. He called for me and I did not answer I just stayed in the room crying. Kurt came bursting in the room his face was red and he was drunk again. He also looked furious. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. He started to yell at me.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I grabbed Carey's arm and yanked her feet. I started yelling at her. She was treating me like a child and I had enough. I told her that she needs to stop treating me like a child. She wouldn't so I knew I had to do something to stop this.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: I tried to break Kurt's death grip, but it did not work. He would not stop yelling at me. I did not know what to do. He said, "You are worthless! I don't know why I married you in the first place!" I kept crying because he was hurting my feelings. Angrily, Kurt threw me to the ground and stormed out of the room. I got up and walked down stairs clenching my stomach in pain. "Carey, get me another beer!" I sighed and thought about it. I decided to get him a beer because I know what will happen if I don't. I gave him his beer then he kissed me. I walked away still clenching my stomach in pain. I got the mail and we had a lot of bills past due. I did not have enough money to pay them off because of Kurt's reckless spending. I might have to get a third job or Kurt would need to get one.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey wants me to get a job yah right. She can just get another one or two. All I need is for my band to get a record deal then I will have a job.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: I asked Kurt to get a job and he just laughed at me. He told me to get one or two more. I already have two jobs I don't want three or four. I decided to cancel his credit card so I can finally pay the bills. He found out about this and he was mad no not mad furious. "You cut off my credit Card!" Yes I did because all you do is spend my money and I can't pay the bills. The boys had to give up sports because of you. Before I could say more he grabbed my arm with a super tight death grip. I knew what he had planned. I could see it in his eyes. I had to act fast say the first thing that comes to my head. As he as raising his hand I shouted… I want a divorce! He threw me to the ground and stormed off. I did not expect to say that at all it just came out of my mouth and it felt good.

End of Carey's POV

They got the divorce and Carey got custody of the boys and the car that was falling apart. Kurt got the money and the house because he was going on tour so he was going to sell the house.

Back at the Tipton…

Carey's POV: Kurt was knocking on the door. I eventually opened it. He tried to kiss me and I did not pull away. I decided that what happens in the past stays in the past because the sun will come out tomorrow. He sang me the song he wrote for me 12 years ago. It is called "the girl head who keeps changing her hairstyle." I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed me again. He whispered in my ear, "I love you." I whispered back the same thing.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I am glad that Carey is mine again and this time I won't mess-up. I don't want to lose her again. Since the boys were spending the night at their friend's house, Carey and I could have some alone time.

End of Kurt's POV  
Carey's POV: Kurt and I stayed at the Tipton tonight because the boys were spending the night at a friend's house. We were laughing about things that the boys did a long time ago. Remembering the time when Zack pushed Cody down the grass hill by our old house. Or even the time when they learned how to ride their bikes. We laughed for hours. Eventually Kurt had to go back on his tour. I was sad because he had to go.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I had to leave. I told Carey that I would be back soon and we can get re married on a later date.

End of Kurt's POV


	2. I need you now

Carey walked into the lobby. She walked over to the candy counter were Maddie and Mosbey were standing. She started eating the candy.

Maddie: Carey, are you ok? She asked.

Carey: Why do you ask? She said.

Maddie: you're eating the decorative soap. Maddie told her.

She spit it out and wiped her tongue.

Mosbey: So seeing your ex has got you on edge? He asked her.

Carey:" Yah I haven't seen him in five years; so this will be interesting," Carey said while rolling her eyes.

Just then Carey heard the boys coming from down the hall riding the luggage carts.

Zack and Cody: Stroke, stroke, stoke, stroke! They yelled.

Mosbey: it will be good for the boys to have their father here. Hopefully he will be able to control them. He said.

Kurt: Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke! He yelled.

Mosbey: I forget you married him. Mosbey said with an annoyed tone.

Just then Kurt crashed and his head got stuck in the railing. Carey was pulling him out.

Carey: Why do you always do stupid stuff? Why can't you act your age? She asked.

Kurt Well… ouch that hurts! He screamed.

Carey: If you were responsible none of this would have happened. Carey snapped.

Carey finally got Kurt's head out and the boys were laughing at him.

Carey: Do you want me to get fired? She snapped.

Kurt: No.

Carey: Mr. Tipton is coming for an inspection and I don't want him to…

Just them Kurt kissed Carey. The boys' mouth's dropped open. They thought that their mom would slap him, but instead she kissed him back. Carey stood there with a big smile on her face. Later that day Kurt was watching the boys while Carey went to do her show.

Kurt: Nice shot Zack. Kurt said.

Zach: Thanks dad. He replied.

Kurt: Zack let's do that home w… oh it's midnight. You two better go to bed. He said to the boys.

Zack and Cody: Ok. They replied.

They head off to bed when Zack turns on the TV and Danny Phantom was on.

Kurt: Is that Danny Phantom? He asked.

Zack: Yes it is. They replied.

Kurt: Ok just five minutes. He told them.

Carey came back from her show and Kurt was passed out on the floor while Zack and Cody were jumping on the couch instead of sleeping. The Suite was a mess and Carey is furious.

Carey: Boys go to bed now! She yelled.

Zack and Cody went off to bed and Carey started to yell at Kurt.

Carey: I was mad when you bought the black puma car that does not work! I was mad when you when you threw me overboard on our honeymoon! I was mad when you were making out with me in front of my parents! I was mad when you met my parents and you were drunk! I was mad when you started ignoring the boys! I was mad when you threw me against the wall and called me worthless! Now I'm furious! You can't just come in here and mess up the suite and leave you need to take responsibilities for your actions and stop acting like a child! You need to act your age which is 35! She yelled.

Kurt: Come on Carey, we were just having fun. He replied.

Carey: Dare I ask about Zack's homework? She said.

Kurt: I wouldn't. He replied while putting on arm behind his head.

Carey: Out now! She snapped.

Kurt: Fine I will come back tomorrow and say goodbye to the boys. He said.

He walked towards the door and turned around and looked at Carey.

Kurt: Hey by the way, you're really looking good. He said with a flirty voice.

Carey: Thanks for trying. She said madly.

Carey shoved him out the door and started cleaning up the suite.

Zack: Dad is not irresponsible. He made sure that we ate our vegetables. He said.

Carey: I never said he was irresponsible I said he needs to act his age. She replied.

Zack: Will we never be able to see dad again. He asked with a sad voice.

Carey: You will be able to see him Zack I don't know why you asked. She said.

Zack: I thought you were really mad at dad. He asked her.

Carey: Yes I'm mad, but that doesn't mean you can't see your father. Now go to bed. She replied.

Carey gave Zack a kiss on the cheek and he went to bed. As soon as the suite was clean Carey went to sleep and had a dream.

Carey: No please no, no, no! She shouted.

Her dream… Kurt walked into the suite and decided that since Carey gets mad every time he visits he would never visit again. Carey stopped him and kissed him. He still left and she started crying.

Carey: No! Good it was just a dream. I need to get Kurt back. She said.

The next day Kurt came to say good bye to the boys.

Carey: Kurt, Kurt Wait. She cried while running across the lobby.

Kurt: I am going to say good bye to the boys like you said then I will leave. He replied and started to walk away.

Carey: Don't go. I still love you. I can't lose you again. She said with a really soft sad voice.

Kurt just looked at her and while tears formed in her eyes. He kissed her.

Carey: Don't let go. She said with the soft voice.

Kurt: I won't. He whispered back.

Kurt held Carey in his arms for a long time.

Kurt: Carey I want you to be my girl forever. He told her.

Carey: Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes! She shouted happily.

They hugged and kissed for a long time. After they told the boys they started planning their second wedding.


	3. When lightning strikes the tipton

It was a stormy day in Boston and Arwin was trying out his solar panels. The power kept flashing on and off. Mr. Moseby didn't know if the power would stay on so he alerted everyone to not leave the hotel.

Carey: Good thing the boys are spending the weekend at Bob's house. She thought as she walked through the flashing hotel lobby.

Kurt: I need to open a window and get some air. He thought.

He opened the window and was letting the rain hit his face. Suddenly lightning hit Arwin's solar panels and went down the ling which ended up striking Kurt in the chest. He passed out.

Carey: Stupid solar panels. Carey moaned as she walked up the stairs.

She opened the door to the suite and screamed in horror and ran over to Kurt. She got a washcloth and a water bottle. She then took off his shirt and started cleaning his wound.

Back in the lobby Mr. Moseby was trying to calm down the guest.

Mr. Moseby: Everyone, everyone calm down. We have the situation under control. He told the guest in the lobby.

Mr. Moseby kept trying to keep the guest as calm as possible. It was working for the most part.

Arwin: Got to fix that solar panel without getting struck by lightning. He thought as he ran for the rough.

Back in Carey's suite she was cleaning Kurt's wound with peroxide.

Carey: I wish we could leave the hotel. I think Kurt needs medical attention. She thought.

Carey was doing all she could to stop the bleeding, but nothing was working.

On the rough Arwin was dogging lightning bolts as they struck the hotel. Crash went a bolt of lightning nocking Arwin off his feet. He quickly got back up and ran over to his invention.

Arwin: The only thing that could have set it off was a person's interference. He thought.

He started working on the invention trying to fix it without knowing what happened to it.

Back in the suite Carey wrapped a scarf around Kurt wound until she could find something to help.

Carey: Why did I let Zack use my sewing kit? She thought.

She tore up the suite looking for it and still no luck.

Back in the lobby Mr. Moseby was looking for Esteban to have him check the fuse box to see if that could help anything. Esteban went into the basement and checked the fuse box and there was none thing he could do to fix it from there. All hope was left to Arwin and the solar panel.

Back in the suite Carey finally found her sewing kit and started stitching up Kurt's wound. When she was finished she wrapped his chest with bandages for extra help. She carried him over to the couch and laid him down. She put an icepack on his forehead to cool him off. Carey got a marker and signed the bandages. She wrote her name in a heart.

Back on the rough Arwin was struggling to fix the solar panel. The rain was pouring and the wind was racing.

Arwin: This sucks; I hope I fix this soon. He thought.

He turned screws and bolts, but nothing happened. He then saw the cords were shot. He ran inside to find the spare cords.

Back in the suite Kurt was getting worse. He was not breathing the way he should. Carey found her old inhaler and started using it on Kurt. Shortly after that his breathing was back to normal.

Carey: Wake up please wake up. She cried with tears running down her face.

Just then Kurt started shivering so Carey got him a blanket. She pulled up a chair next to Kurt. She kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. She stroked his hair and tried not to cry anymore.

Back to the lobby Arwin was running down to the basement.

Arwin: This is the last time I lend Zack my extra solar panel cord. He thought as he tore up the basement.

Me. Moseby: I hope Arwin fixes this problem soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold the guests. He thought.

Back in the Suite Kurt kept shivering so Carey got him another blanket then he stopped shivering.

Carey: I know you can't here this, but you are the only man I ever loved. I'd do anything to hear your voice again. The day I met you in kindergarten you stole my heart. I love you so much. She said with her head on his chest and tears rolling down his face.

Back in the basement Arwin was tangles up by every cord in the basement.

Arwin: The cord… once I get untied I will fix the power. He thought.

Mr. Moseby: Oh good Arwin found the cord now he can fix the solar panel. Moseby said.

Back in the suite Carey was still telling Kurt her life story.

Carey: I can't live without you you're my best friend. Please don't leave me, not now please, please. She cried. The best day of my life was the day we got married. She told him.

Kurt: It's mine too. He told her.

Carey: Kurt, you're ok! She cried.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and would not let go.

Kurt: Did you mean everything you said? He asked her.

Carey: Yes, I meant every word. She said with a smile.

Kurt pulled out a box from his pocket. He got down on one knee the best he could.

Kurt: Well I know a man who's not as strong or perfect as can be. He's handsome, with a head of gold, but sadly, he's not me.

I know a man who's smart and wise and clever as can be. He's quick and witty, with dancing eyes- but sadly, he's not me.

I know a man who's brave and bold and strong as strong can be. He loves a girl with all his heart- well shucks- that sounds like me.

So though I'm not a perfect man I'm here, on bended knee. This question now my heart demands: Will you marry me? He asked Carey while opening the box.

Carey: Oh Kurt, yes I will marry you. She said with a smile.

She put the ring on and smiled. She gave him a kiss then went to get him some water.

Back on the rough Arwin attached the cord and the power came back on.

Mr. Moseby: What a relief now the guests will calm down. He said.

As soon as the guests were allowed to leave the hotel, Carey took Kurt to a hospital to see if they could do anything. The doctors were impressed with what Carey had done. The doctors checked him out and fixed him. A few months later Carey and Kurt got remarried and had a suite life.


	4. The truth about Cody's name

Carey's POV: It has been two years since I remarried Kurt. Everything is great or so I thought. Zack and Cody needed there birth certificates to be able to go to Seven Seas high on the S.S. Tipton. I looked at the certificates and then Zack and Cody walked in. I quickly put the certificates in the nearest drawer. I did not want Cody to see his.

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Cody and I walked into the Suite when we saw mom hide something. I asked mom for my birth certificate and she said she would get it later.

End of Zack's POV

Cody's POV: I also asked mom for my birth certificate. She said that she lost it. I knew that was a lie. When mom went to her show that night Zack and I took out the papers mom was hiding. They were our birth certificates. They said Zachery Viper Martin 9/04/93 at 9:59 P.M. 9 pounds 10 ounces. Mine said Cozy Phinies Martin 9/04/93 10:10 P.M. 6 pounds 2 ounces. I screamed and Zack started to laugh.

End of Cody's POV

Zack's POV: I can't believe that mom and dad named him Cozy Martin. This is too funny. At least they got my name right.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: I walked in and Cody was asking all these questions. "Dad why did you and mom name Cozy you got Zack's name right?" He asked me. Well your mom filled out yours and I filled out Zack's. Your mother was exhausted and accidently wrote a z instead of a d. We did not know until it was too late. We hoped this day would never come.

End of Kurt's POV

Cody's POV: I could not believe it my name is Cozy Martin. What else have they been keeping from me or even Zack? I guess I will have to start writing Cozy on my homework now.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: I hope Cody is not mad and I know this is not a good time to tell them I'm pregnant again. I will just have to wait.

End of Carey's POV

Cody's POV: I walked onto the S.S. Tipton and showed them my birth certificate. I decided that my name is pronounced Cody with a z instead of a d. the lady said Cozy martin. I told her it is Cody with a z. She said ok then.

End of Cody's POV

Kurt and Carey's POV: We're glad that Cody is taking this name thing well I just hope that he will forgive us later on and soon so I can tell then that I'm pregnant.

End of Kurt and Carey's POV


	5. Surprise I'm pregnant

Carey's POV: I was six months pregnant and I was going to find if I was having a boy or a girl. Kurt and I went to the doctor's. The doctor said I was pregnant with a baby girl. I wanted to find out this time in case I was having twins so I can plan ahead.

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Mom and dad are coming to visit and I am so excited. We are turning sixteen so they will be here for our birthday.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: We walked on the S.S. Tipton and you could tell Carey was pregnant. I just hope the boys will be happy for us.

End of Kurt's POV

Cody's POV: Mom and dad walked over to us. Mom was gaining weight and not in a good way. I was still glad to see them both.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: Happy Birthday boys. I told them. I was waiting for the right moment to tell them. Kurt and I gave the boys their presents. They loved the car more than the socks. I bit my nail. When will I tell the boys I'm pregnant?

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Mom has been eating a lot more food than usual. Also she was craving strange thing like pickle smoothies. She was getting fatter every day.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: The boys were getting suspicious about Carey. I hope she tells them soon before they find out for themselves.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: It has been three days since we came aboard the S.S. Tipton and I was going to tell the boys today. I walked over to them. They were talking to their friends so I waited for them to be done. I asked the boys if I could talk to them alone.

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Mom told us that she was pregnant and we were going to have a sister. I could not believe I was going to have a sister.

End of Zack's POV

Cody's POV: Mom is having another baby. I'm excited to be the older brother for a change.

End of Cody's POV


	6. The last straw

Carey's POV: I burst into my room with tears rowing down my face. When is this nightmare going to end? I sat on the bed and looked at the family photo. Zack, Cody, Kurt, and myself in the photo. I put it down and cried some more. My life is a disaster. I need to find a way out without hurting the boys feelings too much. They are turning eight on Saturday. I will decide after that. After all he is spending all my money on record deals that fall through.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: It was quite when I walked into the house. I called for Carey. She walked down the stairs. Her eyes were red and puffy. I gave her a kiss on the lips and asked her what's wrong. She said none thing was wrong. I knew something was wrong she had been crying again, but why. I found her journal I opened it. I read the first few pages then I skipped some. Then I found a page that said dear, journal I don't know what to do I want to leave Kurt, but the boys love him so much. He is making my life miserable I can't stand it. He spends all my money trying to get his band somewhere. I am confused and I need help maybe I will call my mother. I was upset and mad no not mad furious. I ran down the stairs. I started screaming at Carey.

End of Kurt's POV

Zack's POV: Cody and I walked in form school and mom and dad were fighting again, but this time it was bad. They yelled at echoer before, but dad never screamed at mom before. Dad put his foot down and mom started screaming and crying. Mom cries a lot. I tried to get them to say hello to me, but they did not stop fighting.

End of Zack's POV

Carey's POV: I stud up and started grinding my teeth. I looked Kurt in the eyes and said everything I have kept inside for years. He got madder than usual, but I didn't care. He made his hands into a fist and his face turned red.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: She called me a worthless man. She said that she could do much better without me. I asked her to join me and my band and she refused. She called my band a joke. She said after the boy's birthday she wants a divorce. Fine with me that way I can get my band going without her yelling at me about spending her money.

End of Kurt's POV

Cody's POV: I was doing my homework when I heard mom say I want divorce after the boy's birthday. I started to cry and Zack came over. He was crying too. We knew this day would come, but we did not know when. Mom and dad have been fighting for the last three years. Mom has been so upset all the time so I guess this good for her anyways.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: It was the boy's birthday and Kurt and I had to act like there were no problems at all. It was hard because every time I look at his face I see stupidity. It made me sick, but for the boy's sake I will get along with that man.

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: I'm finally eight this is great or so I thought. I know mom and dad are splitting up. Everyone else thinks that they are a happy couple, but not me I know the truth. I have to be happy so people don't ask me what's going on.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: She makes me sick all she does is boss me around. I'm glad we are splitting up so then I can control my own life. Just look at her acting as if none thing is going on how that makes me sick. My mother in law walked over to me and was so happy our marriage is strong. Apparently Carey's sister Frida's marriage only lasted two years. Carey and I have been married for nine years now and thing have taken a turn for the worst. Apparently she did not tell her mother yet.

End of Kurt's POV

Cody's POV: I know it's my birthday, but I can't help it mom and dad are splitting up. I'm still sad about that. I just feel like our family is being torn apart.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: After the part I burst into my room crying. Just trying to be happy with Kurt is just so hard. I went into the boy's room to talk to them about us splitting up.

End of Cary's POV

Zack's POV: mom was talking to us about the devoice. She said that things are changing for the better and now we will have money and can do more things like play sports. She just wants our life's to be better. We'll all the kids at school talk about how they have all this amazing things that we can't afford because dad was spending all the money without permission.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey walked out of the boy's room. I walked in to talk to them so that way they can understand my side of the story not just Carey's.

End of Kurt's POV

Cody's POV: Dad came to talk to us. He told us that he was going to court on Tuesday to decide who gets what. Zack asked if we were going to be separated. Dad does not know at this point. I could tell that he was upset because he might lose us.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: Waiting at the court house with Kurt. A man walked out of the room and called for us. We talked and fought. Kurt wanted to have custody of the boys, but I would not let that happen, not even one of them. They will both be mine.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: If I can't have both boys I will at least I will try to take custody of one of them. She will not take my boys away from me.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: The man said that Kurt gets the house and what's left of the money which was not much because he spent most of it. I get the boys and the car because he will be living on a tour bus once he sells the house. Kurt was mad because he did not have custody over any of his kids, but the man did not want to split up the twins he said they needed echoer.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I did not get custody of any of my boys. I'm furious about that. I agree that the boys should not be split up, but I want them to be with me.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: We moved out and into my parents' house. I started to look for a better job and I found a job as a lounge singer at the Tipton hotel. I will look into that and see where that takes me.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I sold the house to this nice couple who had three kids. I packed my things and went on the bus. I think about my boys every day. My band Steal Toe Boots got a record label and is going to the top. So I guess I'll see where that takes me.

End of Kurt's POV


	7. Dad's back

Carey's POV: It's been five years since I have seen Kurt and I am on edge about seeing him again. I told Mosbey Kurt's best friend and the manager of the Tipton. He told me that there is none thing to worry about. I'm still shaking not knowing what is going to happen.

End of Carey's POV

Mosbey's POV: I hope Carey is going to be ok after all she is my best employee besides me. This Kurt visit is got her on edge.

End of Mosbey's POV

Carey's POV: I can't let him see me. I jumped behind Mosbey's desk. He spotted me. Hey Kurt I said. He gave me a kiss. I enjoyed the kiss it was nice. What am I thinking I can't like my ex-husband after what he did to me, but he is just so … No I can't.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: I can't believe I'm here with Carey the love of my life. I hope she will take me back.

End of Kurt's POV

Zack's POV: Dad was here for our birthday. Cody and I ran and gave him a hug. We haven't seen our dad in five years so this is going to be fun. I looked over at mom and she was shaking more than usual. She reminded me of a pole vibrating after getting hit by lightning.

End of Zack's POV

Cody's POV: Dad is here and I am so excited, but why is mom shaking. Dad started talking to mom and she started blushing, twirling her hair and smiling. The next thing I knew Mom was going on a date with dad. This is one strange day.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: Kurt asked me out and I said yes. I couldn't help it I still kind of like him. He fascinates me. I had the night off from work so that meant we could go out to dinner early. I put on my short black strapless dress.

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Mom and dad are going on a date either she feels sorry for him or she still likes him. I wonder.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey is going on a date with me. It has been five years since our last date. I hope she still likes me. I checked my hair in the mirror before I let the house. Carey had to drive us because live on the bus so I did not have a car. I wonder how the black puma is holding up. That is Carey's car if you must know.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: Kurt arrived and he loved my dress. I handed him his old helmet and he wanted to know about the black puma. I told him it broke down again and they could not fix it. A black puma is the off brand of the Jaguar car brand FYI. Kurt looked shocked to see his old motorcycle in the parking lot. I made him sit in the back because it is my motorcycle now. I told him I had to pull it out of storage because I could not afford a new car.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: The black puma died I am sad. I am so shocked that Carey still knows how to ride my motorcycle. She stops driving it when she got pregnant and never drove it after that.

End of Kurt's POV

Zack's POV: Are mom and dad getting back together? Mom was wearing that really short black dress and dad wore mom's favorite shirt the super tight black shirt with the purple and blue lines going from the left arm to about half way to the bottom of the right side. I guess I will find out when they come home from their date.

End of Zack's POV

Cody's POV: If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y, then x = y y = 1 = x y = x. I was doing my math homework. I stopped to think about mom and dad going on a date. I can't believe it they might get back together. This is great, but what if everything falls apart again? I don't think I could go through that again.

End of Cody's POV

Carey's POV: I dropped Kurt off at his apartment. The whole drive home I could not stop thinking about him. I walked into the suite and shut the door. Then I sank down to the floor with my hands over my heart. That was the best date I've been on in five years. I'm so excited for tomorrow he is taking me on a big fancy romantic dinner. That is going to be fun. End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Mom is back I asked her about the date and all she said it went fine, but I know it was more than fine she was blushing and smiling. Also she was dancing around the suite. I have to go to bed so I won't sleep at school and mom won't ground me again.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: It was Friday night and Carey and I were going out to dinner at L'Espalier a five star restaurant. Tonight's the night I propose to Carey. I hope she says yes.

End of Kurt's POV

Carey's POV: We were eating our dinner and laughing about things the boys did when they were younger. We ordered dessert and then Kurt got down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his coat pocket. He proposed to me. I was shocked I did not know what to say. Finally I said yes. I hugged him and then we kissed.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: She said yes. I'm so happy that Carey is mine again.

End of Kurt's POV

Zack's POV: Mom and dad walked in to the suite. Cody and I sat down because mom and dad have some news for us. Mom and dad told us they were getting remarried. Cody and I are so excited to be a family again.

End of Zack's POV

Cody's POV: Mom and dad are back together. This is great we are a family again.

End of Cody's POV

Carey and Kurt's POV: Zack and Cody are so excited about us getting back together. This is going to be a start of a new beginning.

End of Carey and Kurt's POV


	8. 8th grade graduation

Cody: How are you going to tell mom you didn't graduate? He asked.

Zack: I will fake a sob story. Mom is a sucker for one of those, he said.

They approached the door to their suite. They heard their mom laughing. Then, they heard a man's voice. They wondered if their mom had a secret boyfriend. They opened the door to their suite.

Carey: Kurt, stop. Let me go! The boys will be home soon. She said while laughing.

Kurt: I will never let you go sweet thang. He said while holding Carey in his arms.

The boys stood there in shock. Then he started to kiss her neck. She tried to push him off, but it did not work. His grip was too strong. Zack and Cody walked into the suite and said hello to their parents. Their father let go of their mother and he was blushing. Carey was also blushing.

Cody: Zack is there something you wanted to tell mom? He hinted.

Zack: I was sad that dad wasn't going to come, but it's all good now.

Then the cake Carey attempted to make fell off the sealing and hit Kurt. Carey was laughing at him so Kurt decided to throw cake at her. She screamed and ran for the lobby. Kurt threw the cake at Carey. She ducked and the cake his Mr. Moseby and he is mad.

Mr. Moseby: I expect this from Zack and Cody not from 36 year old parents. He said while wiping cake off his suet.

Carey and Kurt: Sorry Moseby. They said while looking ashamed for themselves.

Zack: Mom and dad are acting like older versions of us. He said.

Cody: Yah I think they are acting like this because they are best friends. He said.

Later that day, Zack had a plan. He would print out a picture and make it look like a diploma. Then he would take someone else's cap and gown. Then he would tell his mom he is taking a sports camp for six weeks. That way she would never find out. It was now time to put Zack's plan into action. Zack spit a spitball at the announcer.

Zack: Sorry I was aiming at Cody. He said.

He walked over to the next person and pretended to get his diploma. After the ceremony they went back to the suite for the party.

Carey: Zack we are so proud of you. She said while giving him a hug.

Kurt gave Cody an ancient Chinese abacus. He gave Zack his favorite vintage guitar. Everyone kept saying hoe proud they are of Zack and that is when he cracked.

Zack: I didn't graduate, I failed English! He shouted.

Carey found out the diploma was a picture of a girl in a bikini. After everybody left Carey went to get the cake.

Carey: Who wants cake? She asked.

Everyone was looking for something to fall.

Carey: It's store bought. She said.

Kurt: With ice cream too. He said sheepishly.

Kurt walked over to Carey and placed his hands on her hips.

Kurt: You look very beautiful in that dress. He said in a flirty voice.

She started blushing and giggling a little. He started to kiss her neck and she brushed him off.

Carey: Not in front of them.

Kurt started blushing and then he had an idea he gave the boys forty dollars and sent them off to the arcade.

Kurt: Now we are alone. He said in a flirty voice.

Carey turned on the TV and snuggled up against Kurt. He put his arm around her and kissed her. Carey kept blushing. Carey got lost in Kurt eyes and he got lost in hers. They were both smiling and blushing. Kurt kissed her again and this time it was a long romantic kiss. When the boys came back they found their mom asleep in their dad's arms their dad is asleep too. They went into their room and got ready for bed. Shortly after that they fell asleep. The end


	9. Graduation on deck

It was time for the boys to graduate from high school and Cody did not get into Yale and Mya broke up with Zack.

Zack: I am never leaving my cabin. He said with tears running down his face.

Cody: I will never leave my cabin. He said with tears running down his face.

Back in Boston Carey was feeling sick and light headed.

Kurt: Carey, are you ok? He asked her.

Carey: Yah I'm ok it will pass. She said.

They left for the boys' graduation and Carey felt worse.

Back on the S.S. Tipton Baily found out that Cody got into Harvard, but she had no way to tell him because she had to help London pick out, her dress and her phone died.

Back in Kurt's car Kurt was singing his greatest hits and Carey was grabbing her head in pain. When she felt better she sang her greatest hit. When they arrived thing were not the way they expected it to be.

Mya: Hi Zack's not coming out of his cabin and I'm not going to be there for thanksgiving. She said while walking away.

Mr. Moseby: Cody won't come out of his cabin he found out he did not get into Yale. He told them.

Kurt took Zack and Carey took Cody.

Carey: Oh my poor baby. She said.

Cody: Hi mommy. He said with a depressed voice.

Carey: I drove up here with your father listing to his greatest hits. She told him.

Cody: That must have been horrible. He told her.

Carey: You know I didn't go to college and I turned out alright. She told him.

Cody: You ran off with dad and sing music in a dingy hotel lounge for business men and you are in your forties. He said.

Carey: That hurts a little bit. She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Bailey: Cody you got into Harvard. She said out of breath.

Cody was excited about getting into Harvard.

Back in Zack's cabin Kurt was trying to cheer up his oldest son.

Kurt: There is going to be lots of special girls. He told him.

Zack: Then how come you only want to be with mom? He said with a depressed voice.

Kurt: She is the only for me. He told him. Zack I was heartbroken when your mother and I split up, but sometimes moving on is the best way to go. He told him.

Zack: I don't want to be the creepy old guy stalking his ex-wife and touring in a band everyone has forgotten about. He told his father.

Kurt: That hurts and I drove up here with your mother listening to her greatest hit. He told him.

Zack: Don't run away from me, or just sing? He asked his dad.

Kurt: Does it matter? He told him.

They both started laughing and later that day Zack and Cody got ready for graduation. Cody and Bailey gave their speeches and when they finished everyone cheered. They started calling up kids when Carey started to feel light headed again. They were calling more names when Carey blacked out and fell to the floor. Zack and Cody ran from their seats to help their mother. She was rushed to the ships emergency room. Mr. Moseby decided to hold graduation so that Zack and Cody could be with their mother. They ran some tests to see why this could have happened.

Carey: Kurt, Zack, Cody… I'm pregnant. She said.

They gasped at the news. Kurt saw tears forming in her eyes so he went over to comfort her.

Kurt: It's going to be alright. He told her. I'm not going to leave you. He told her.

This made her feel better. Mr. Moseby came to check on everything. He wanted to make sure it was none thing to serious. After that was over they went back to the graduation ceremony. They were calling more names.

Emma Tutwiler: Cody Martin.

His parents were so proud of him.

Emma Tutwiler: Zachery Martin.

His parents were even more proud of Zack. They hugged their boys and gave them their presents.

Zack's POV: I can't believe moms pregnant again. I just hope dad stays around and helps out more this time. He thought.

End of Zack's POV

Cody's POV: Dad says he not going to leave mom, but I can't help think that he might run off with his band again. He thought.

End of Cody's POV

Kurt's POV: I am shocked that Carey is pregnant again, but I will do whatever I can to be a better husband and father. I don't want to lose Carey and the boys again. He thought.

Carey's POV: I am glad the boys are ok with the pregnancy thing. I am also glad that Kurt is going to stay.

End of Carey's POV  
After graduation they all went out to dinner on London's privet jet. The end


	10. Valentine's Day

It was a week until Valentine's Day and everyone at the Tipton was getting ready for the big Valentine's Day costume party.

London: Lance and me are going to the party what about you? She asked Maddie.

Maddie: I'm going with a friend. She told her.

Just then Carey stormed out of the hotel with tears rolling down her face.

Maddie: What happened to her? She asked.

Mr. Moseby: Nobody knows what happened all we know is that she hates Valentine's Day, he said.

They found Carey sitting outside the hotel eating ice cream and crying.

Moseby: What's going on you were happy yesterday? He said.

Maddie: What happened to make you hate Valentine's Day? She asked.

Carey: It all started five years ago…

Five years early Carey was getting ready to go have a nice Valentine's Day dinner with her husband.

Carey's POV: My life is perfect. I have the perfect kids and husband. I love my life.

Normal POV

Carey left the boys with their babysitter and went to meet her husband at the restaurant. When she got their Kurt was nowhere to be found all she found was a note. It was a divorce paper. She burst into tears because her perfect life was over.

Back in the present…

Maddie: That's mean, he should have talked to you face to face about it, she said.

Carey: That is why I hate Valentine's Day, she said. The next day I was watching TV and his stupid band was on it and it made me more upset that he would choose music over his best friend, she cried.

Later that day Carey went to get the boys from school when an anonymous person left her flowers and a note.

Moseby: Carey these flowers came for you, he said.

Moseby handed her the note first.

Dear Carey,

You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I would like to take you to the Valentine's Day party?

From your secret admirer

She ripped up the note. She then took the flowers and threw them on the floor and stomped on them. She threw them in the trash and walked away.

The next day there was a note and chocolates she ripped up the note and melted the chocolates and dumped them on Esteban and threw the box at Arwin. Then she walked away.

The next day there was a note and a diamond necklace. She looked at the necklace and put it in her pocket. She still ripped up the note.

The next day she found a note and a fancy expensive dress. She kept the dress and threw out the note.

The next day she found a 24carrot gold bracelet with diamonds on it. She kept the bracelet and threw out the note.

The next day she got a pair of shoes and a note. She kept the shoes and threw out the note.

It was Valentine's Day and Carey found a note and a diamond earring.

The note said…

Dear Carey,

Mark yes if you want to go to the party or no if you don't want to go with me.

From your secret admirer

Carey checked yes and left the note at the front desk. Later that day Carey got another note that said…

Dear Carey,

I am the man sitting in the back of the room by himself.

From you secret admirer

Carey put on the dress. It was a turquoise mermaid dress with a sparkly top. She put on her turquoise shoe, her bracelet, her necklace, and the earrings. She walked into the ballroom and went to the table.

Man: You look beautiful the man said.

Carey Thank you, she replied.

They talked for a while and Carey wanted to kiss him. She took off his mask and kissed him.

Carey: It's you, she said.

Kurt: I know, he said.

Carey just stood there in shock.

Carey: You came back, she said with a smile.

Kurt: Yes and I'm here to stay, he said.

They talked and danced for a while.

Carey: Oh Kurt why do you have to leave soon? She asked.

Kurt: I don't have to, he said.

Carey: What do you…?

Kurt put a finger to her lips and got down on one knee.

Kurt: Star light star bright I wish you will I hope you might agree this moment to be my wife?

Carey: You're not going to leave this time? She asked.

Kurt: No I won't leave you ever, he said.

Carey: Oh Kurt, she said sweetly. I have to think about it, she said in a normal tone.

Kurt: Then I not leaving your side until you say yes, he told her.

Carey: Kurt stop, she laughed.

Kurt: I won't stop tickling you until you say yes, he said.

Carey: Yes, she said in-between laughs.

Kurt: Finally, he said.

When they stopped laughing Kurt kissed her and she liked it.

Carey: They boys are at my parents' house tonight, she told him.

Kurt: Then let's go to your suite, he told her.

She smiled and they headed for the suite and now Carey loves Valentine's Day again.


	11. The proposal

Carey's POV: I lost my wedding ring. It was nowhere to be found. I freaked out and tore up the suite trying to find it. The boys walked in and wanted to know what I was doing and I did not tell them anything. I did not want them to know about the ring.

End of Carey's POV

Zack's POV: Mom tore up the suite, but why? Later I saw dad walk in the lobby and I asked him why was mom tearing up the suite? He said, "I don't know?" I just walked away with a puzzled look on my face.

End of Zack's POV

Kurt's POV: Earlier today I snuck into Carey's Suite to steal her wedding ring. I wanted to propose to her, but I needed the ring to do so. I hope she wasn't tearing up the suite because of the ring. We would go to the park have a nice romantic dinner under a tree and sit under the stare and that is when I will propose to her. I'd better get ready.

End of Kurt's POV

Arwin's POV: Today I am going to propose to Carey. I left a note for her saying met your secret admirer at the park tonight. I'd better get ready.

End of Arwin's POV  
Carey's POV: I am meeting two guys in the park tonight. I don't know who they are so this is going to be fun. I put on my super short black strapless dress. I did my hair and makeup. Maddie came to babysit so could go out. Kurt was in town, but he was busy tonight so he could not watch the boys. I hopped on Kurt's old motorcycle and went to the park. I got off the motorcycle and to my surprise Kurt and Arwin were both down on one knee. That is where my ring went. I didn't know what to do. I started to think about my life with Kurt and all the good and bad time we have been through.

End of Carey's POV

Then all the memories of her and Kurt started rushing through her head. Like the time he crashed the car into the tree. Or the time he made out with her in front of her parents. Or even their first date. Then she remembered their wedding and tears started rolling down her face. She also remembered why she left Kurt and she was still crying.

Carey's POV: I looked over at Arwin and thought well he's not my type. I only like bad boys for the most part. I decided to just give him a chance by having dinner with both of them. We laughed and talked. We even had some beer. That brings me back to when I first met Kurt and we went out drinking a lot. Although Arwin was still there I rested my head on Kurt's shoulder. I then sat up and started talking to both of them. I tried to make it look like I was not picking favorites. Even though I was.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey is so hot I hope she picks me because I can make it all worthwhile. We sat there and talked for hours on end. I was shocked by what Arwin was saying in reply.

End of Kurt's POV

Arwin's POV: Carey is so beautiful I can't believe she might pick me. She keeps leaning her head on Kurt's shoulder. I don't get it. Why does she not rest her head on my shoulder?

End of Arwin's POV

Carey's POV: I know Arwin was there, but I knew that I was going to pick Kurt I just have to tell them soon. It was getting late and I decided to tell them who I will marry.

End of Carey's POV

Kurt's POV: Carey said she wanted to marry me. I was so shocked. I gave her a big hug and we went to tell the boys the news. I put my arm around her and walked her to the motorcycle then after that I went to my car.

End of Kurt's POV  
Arwin's POV: Carey chose Kurt. I'm so sad because I thought we had something. I will just have to go back to what I do best… my job.

End of Arwin's POV

Carey's POV: We got back to the Tipton and told the boys the news. They were so happy that we were getting re-married. Kurt kissed me and it was such a long, romantic kiss that it felt like it lasted forever.

End of Carey's POV


	12. The Man

Carey: Hi my name is Carey Santana Martin. I'm 35 years old. I am a signal mother with twins named Zachery Viper Martin and Cody Phinies Martin. I am a lounge singer for the Tipton Hotel in Boston. My husband left me and the boys 4 years ago and it wasn't pretty. After he left I felt like I wasn't beautiful so I cut my beautiful long blond hair off. Now it is short, blond, and spiky. I changed the way I dressed. No more hot mom, but hello average mom. I started be stricter with the boys. I don't know if that has anything to do with my husband leaving, but it happened. I have a picture of my ex on a dart board in our suite. I have a jar with pictures of my ex shaped like hearts. When I'm upset or mad I take one out and draw on it, make it into a ball and throw it around, cut it, shred it, or burn it. It always makes me feel better. I don't know the other employees very well, but I am excited to get to know them. I overheard Mr. Moseby saying that a rock band is staying here at the hotel. Maybe there will be a hot guy in it LOL. The band checked in and I was madder than I ever was before.

Man: Look who's lost. Do you need help finding the cheap apartments in the sketchy part of Boston, he said in a mocking slow voice.

Carey: For your information, I live here, she said.

Man: How is that possible when you're broke? He said in the mocking slow voice.

Carey: I'm the hotel's lounge singer, she said in a proud voice.

Man: How can you be the singer when you suck at singing, he said.

Carey: I can because Mr. Tipton said I am a great singer and he would love it for me to join the Tipton crew, she said.

Man: He must be tone deaf because you suck at singing, I should know, he said.

Carey: No one asked you! She snapped.

Man: I like what you've done with your hair, he said while laughing.

Carey: I like it better this way. It shows off my facial beauty more, she said.

Man: What facial beauty? He said

Carey was so mad after that. Then the man left and Carey was mad and Carey's face was beat red and she felt like punching Patrick.

Carey: I'm so mad! I wish that rock band did not check in there is not cute guys in it. They are all jerks. Especially the lead singer, saying I can't sing. The nerve of some people, I swear it's like he lives to make me suffer. He has to be better than me at everything, but he's so hot. I just want him to… no I can't think like that, but he… No, this thinking's got to stop.

Carey pulled out a photo and looked at it. Then she started singing on my mind by Cody Simpson. She put the photo down and she fell asleep.

Man: I love what you did with you hair, he said sweetly.

Carey: Thank you, she replied haply.

They talked for a while until something bad happened.

Man: There's something I wanted to show you, he told her.

Carey walked through the door when a bucket of mud fell on her. She started to cry as she looked at the man.

Carey: Why are you so mean? Why do you hate me? She cried.

The man just laughed.

Carey woke up and was not happy about her dream she just had. She went in the lobby and the man was there.

Man: Excuse me sir, he said in a joking tone.

Carey turned around and looked mad.

Man: Oh it's you Carey right, he teased.

She just glared at him.

Man: Since you're free tonight, I'm going to take you to dinner, he said.

Carey: First of all how do you know I'm free?

Man: I know because you're not attractive, he said.

Tears started to form in Carey eyes. She ran off in pain. She got to the suite and threw herself on the couch and cried into a pillow. After that was over she went to the bathroom to look at herself.

Carey: I'm unattractive! I will never be good enough for him! I just wish there was a way to make me look beautiful again. I just want to be happy, but I feel lousy. I wish he would stop being mean to me. I wish he wouldn't mock me. I wish he could accept my life choices and not make fun of them. I just want things to go back to normal around here. A part of me wants him to leave and the other part wants him to stay. I love him and hate him. He makes me gag and jump for joy. I need him and I don't. I'm so confused.

The next day Carey walked into the lobby and saw the man sitting there.

Carey: Hey lady! She shouted.

The man turned around mad.

Carey: Sorry I thought you were a girl, she said.

Man: You're the one to talk ugly, he said.

Carey got mad.

Carey: I'm not ugl…

Just then the man kissed her. Carey blushed afterwards.

Man: So dinner? He said.

Carey: Sure, she replied.

They went out to dinner.

Man: You look good in that dress, he said.

Carey: Thank you, she replied. He's acting nicer than before. I think he likes me. Maybe he's planning to make fun of me or drop food on me. I don't care because I want him to notice the beauty in me. I want him to see that I'm still the same girl he met in kindergarten. I hope he still feels the way I feel about him.

Man: I'm not mean… I only say things to get a rise out of people. Sometimes they cry from what I say, but that's their problem not mine. I only said the mean things to Carey because I don't know how to tell her I love her and that I want her back. She thinks I'm a jerk, so I took her out to dinner to show her I can be a nice guy. I just want her back in my life.

They finished their dinner then Patrick brought the check.

Carey: I hope he pays because I was not planning on… Oh good he's paying.

Man: I paid for dinner. Carey deserved it. She is a wonderful woman and I just want her to have a man who can treat her right. I know I can.

Carey and the man went on more dates and had a blast. Three weeks later the man wanted to propose to Carey after their dinner that night.

Man: When I met you, I met my destiny. My one true love, you'll always be. If you feel the same, and I truly hope you do, there's something very important, that I want to ask of you. Instead of "you" and "I," Let's become "we." I'm asking you to share my life… again, Will you marry me?

Carey: Yes Kurt I will marry you, she replied.


	13. How to make my parents meet

Bailey was coming over to Zack cabin to help him with his history report.

Bailey: Zack who are these people in the photo? She asked him.

Zack: They are my parents, he told her.

Bailey: Is this how they met? She asked him.

Zack: No they met in kindergarten and when he left with his band after high school they lost touch for a few years. She showed up at one of his concerts not aware that the singer was him until he kissed her, he told her.

Bailey: How did they not recognize each other? She asked.

Zack: Last time they saw each other they were 18 and then they ran into each other when they were 20. They also aged well, he said.

Bailey and Zack started on the project when the room started to shake. Lightning came in through the port hole and hit Baily's device. The room started to spin and before they knew it they were not on the ship any more.

Carey: Blue, no wait yellow, red, green? Stacy, tell me! She shouted.

Stacy: You're way off it was black, she said.

Carey: BLACK! She shouted. I always fall for that one, she told her friends.

Bailey: Is that Moseby? She asked Zack.

Zack: I think so. Hey that's my mom, Ms. Tutwiler, and Stacy, he said.

The band came onto the stage and Bailey and Zack were shocked.

Zack: It's my dad, he said.

Bailey: I think we somehow traveled back to the day your parents reconnected, she told Zack.

The band started to play and Carey walked over to Zack.

Carey: Dance with me, she said while grabbing Zack.

Zack tried to resist, but she was too strong. They danced for a while until Carey kissed Zack. Zack pulled away and looked at his future mother.

Carey: You're cute, she said in a flirty voice while batting her eyes.

Zack just stood there with an awkward look on his face. Carey leaned in and tried to kiss Zack again. He pulled away and ran away. Carey ran after him. She grabbed him and kissed him. Zack pulled away and looked disgusted.

Carey: You don't like me, she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Zack knew that he had to stop her from crying before it got super bad.

Zack: No that's not it I like you, but I got out of a bad relationship and am not looking for anyone right now, he told her.

Carey: If your ever looking for someone look for me, she said with a wink.

Kurt jump off stage and kissed Bailey.

Carey: Good she can have the flirt, she said as she walked out of the club.

After the show Kurt invited Bailey back stage and she refused his offer.

Bailey: We messed up big time your parents never reconnected! She shouted.

Zack: I'll befriend my dad and you'll befriend my mom and then we will somehow have to get them on a date, he told her.

Bailey: Great Idea, she said.

They went on their separate ways for the night. Zack showed up at Kurt's apartment.

Zack: I heard you're looking for a roommate? He asked.

Kurt: Totally dude, he said.

Zack: I wanted to see if I could stay with you? He asked.

Kurt: Sounds sick man, come on in, he said.

Back at Carey place Bailey was going to talk to Carey.

Bailey: So you need a roommate? She asked.

Carey: Like yes I do more people more fun, she said.

Bailey: Awesome, she said.

Carey: Like this is going to be so totally far out, she said. Like you were at the concert right? She asked Bailey.

Bailey: Yes I was, she replied.

Carey: Like that guy I was with is so cute. Like I never caught his name though, she said in a sad voice.

Bailey: What about the singer he's cute to right? She asked nervously.

Carey: Like no way, he is just a big flirt. Like 5 minutes after you meet him you are his baby. Totally like gross, she said.

Bailey: I'm sure if you got to know him things would be different, she said.

Carey: Like as if, the day I go out with a flirt is the day I have twins named Zack and Cody, she said.

Bailey: Well a friend of mine was at the concert and he has a huge crush on you, she lied.

Carey: Like no way that's cray to the max, she said.

Bailey: Yah like you can meet him tomorrow for dinner, she said.

Carey: Like I can wear my super short black dress that all the men like, she said.

Bailey texted Zack to call her when it's safe because I phones have not been invented yet.

Zack: What's going on, are thing going well? He asked her.

Bailey: Yah I set your mom up on a blind date with your dad, and does your mom talk like all the young people do? She asked.

Zack: What do you mean? He asked her

Bailey: Well she says like before everything and totally and cray, she said.

Zack: Some times, he said.

Bailey: You need to get your dad to go on this date tomorrow, she said.

Zack: Ok over and out, he said.

He hung up the phone and went to talk with his future dad.

Zack: I know this smoking hot girl who would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night, he said.

Kurt: You do, well then looks like this girl is going to get a load of these, he said while flexing his muscles.

Zack: What did mom ever see in him, he thought.

The next day Carey and Kurt were getting ready for their blind date.

Bailey: Wow that dress is so short. It shows way too much, she thought.

Carey: Like this dress is so totally to long I think I'll like hike it up some, she told Bailey.

Bailey: I think it looks fine without hiking it up, she said.

Carey: Like how will I get him to notice me like if it's like to long? She complained.

Bailey: What I meant to say was what shoes are you wearing? She asked.

Carey: My long black boots or my black heels, she said.

Bailey: I can't believe she is the mother of Cody. They are like the opposite of each other, she thought.

Carey: I like the heels best, she said.

Back at Kurt's place Kurt was looking for the perfect out fit to show off his muscles.

Kurt: Here it is my vest, he said.

Zack: Is that all you're going to were? He asked.

Kurt: No, I'm going to were my super skinny jeans and spiked boots, he said.

Zack: Oh boy, I hope mom finds him attractive like this, he thought.

They showed up at the restaurant and went inside.

Kurt: Well, well, well, I didn't know you would be my date baby, he said in a flirty voice.

Carey: I'm not your bab…

Just then he kissed her and before she slapped him she realized it was Kurt.

Carey: Kurt it's you! She squealed while hugging him.

At first Kurt was confused. He did not know how she knew him, but then he realized that it was Carey.

Kurt: Carey! He shouted.

They talked for a while and got dinner. After dinner Kurt kissed Carey good night.

Bailey: We did it now we can go home, she said.

After Kurt walked Carey home he almost got hit by a drunk driver.

Kurt: That was close, I will never drink ever. I don't wanna end up like that guy, he thought.

When Zack and Bailey arrived home everything was different.

Carey: Zachery Viper Martin! What are you doing here! She shouted. Did you get kicked out of another disciplinary school? She snapped.

Zack: I… um…, he said.

Carey: Will see what you have to say when your father has a word with you, she snapped.

Kurt: Did you get kicked out of another disciplinary school! He shouted. If you get kicked out of the other 5 you will be sent to Military school! He shouted.

Zack: Ok fine I'll shape up, he said.

Kurt: You better, he said.

Carey and Kurt left and Bailey walked in.

Bailey: I can't find Cody, what's going on? She asked.

Zack: Something we did changed the future. Cody is at a fancy private school for smart people and I am in disciplinary school, he said.

Bailey looked up what could have caused this.

Zack: That's it my father not becoming an alcoholic made my mom realize that he won't cheat on her when he is on tour, he said.

Bailey looked up what made Zack go crazy.

Flash back to the past…

Zack: Dad when you come to visit you only spent time with mom! You ignore Cody and I and I don't like it! We want to spend time with you doing father son activities not watch you make out with mom! He shouted.

Kurt: Shut up Zack! You have no right to say what you just said! He shouted.

In rage Zack threw the lamp at his father. Kurt dodged it and sent Zack to his room.

Later in the flash back…

Zack: All you do is praise Cody for being smart! You never brag to anyone about me! You never encourage me to do my best! When I ask you something you start talking about Cody or call someone so you won't have to talk to the stupid twin! Yes I know what you think of me! I heard you talking to dad about it! I hate this family! He shouted.

Carey: Zachery Martin, you have no right…

In rage Zack started throwing plated at Carey. One of them hit her in the face. Carey started to cry because there was a piece of glass in her eyebrow.

Kurt rushed in and saw Carey crying on the floor and held her in his arms.

Kurt: Carey sweaty what happened? He asked her.

Carey: Zack threw plates at me and I have glass in my eyebrow, she said in-between sobs.

Kurt: I'll talk to Zack, he told her.

Kurt went upstairs to yell at Zack.

Kurt: Zachery Viper Martin! You have no right to treat your mother this way! He shouted.

Zack: When I do something wrong you yell at the stupid twin, but when the smart twin does something wrong he's not in trouble! He shouted.

Kurt: You are out of control you are going to disciplinary school! He shouted.

Zack: Why should I go, so mom can go on tour with you while Cody goes to privet school! He shouted.

Kurt: It not like that! He shouted.

Zack: All you ever wanted was for us to leave and for mom to go on tour with you! He cried.

Kurt: You're going to that school and that's final, he said while shutting the door.

Kurt broke into tears because he did not know what to do if Zack doesn't shape up at discipline school.

Back in the present…

Bailey: I can see why your parents did what they did, she said.

Zack: My dad said he has not touched a drop of beer since the accident, he said.

Bailey looked up the accident.

Bailey: Wow your dad never drank after a drunk driving incident, she said.

Zack: Everything that happened in my life happened because of my dad's drunken mistakes, he said.

Zack and Bailey traveled back in time again to make things right in the world.

Kurt: Grand master Zack, what's up my brother, he asked.

Zack: Nothing much, he lied.

Zack invited Kurt to a party and told him to bring Carey. He agreed and now Zack had a party to set up.

Bailey: How are you going to get beer? She asked him.

Zack: I made this fake I.D. just in case I needed it, he said.

Zack bought the beer and set up the party. Kurt and Carey showed up and Zack slipped beer into Kurt and Carey's drinks.

Kurt and Carey: What is this stuff we want more? They asked.

Zack: It's beer, he said.

Kurt: I can't have this! He shouted.

Carey: Like me too. Like if Kurt does something I do it too, she said.

Zack: It's so good, it makes all your problems go away, Zack lied.

Kurt: Problems huh? He said.

Carey: Like it looks ok, but like what if it messes up our lives? She asked.

Bailey: It will make your lives better, trust me, she said.

Carey: Like you seem smart so I'll like trust you, she said.

Carey and Kurt drank 5 more beers.

Kurt: I was wrong, beer is amazing, he said.

Bailey: We did it! She shouted.

Zack: Not yet, let's got to my 8th birthday, he said.

They went to Zack and Cody's 8th birthday.

Carey: Please don't leave. The boy's need you, I need you, she cried with tears rolling down her face.

Kurt: I'm sorry my decision is made up, I'm going off with my band and there's nothing you can do to stop me! He shouted.

Carey broke down crying on the sidewalk.

Zack: We did it. Everything is back to normal, he said.

Bailey and Zack went back to the present and they were glad to be back.


End file.
